Catboy No More
July 27, 2018 |viewers = TBA |writer = Justine Cheynet |director = Christian De Vita |previous = Wolf-O-Saurus |next = Gekko Vs. the Splatcano}} "Catboy No More" is the first segment of the 14th episode in Season 2 episode of PJ Masks. Robot made a Catboy costume for Romeo who then steals Catboy’s powers. To stop Romeo, Catboy will have to learn to be a superhero – even without any superpowers. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Romeo *Robot *Marie (cameo) *Tommy (cameo) The episode begins near the soccer field, where Connor, Amaya and Greg are playing "Red Light, Green Light". While they are playing, Robot appears in disguise with a wig and a scarf to avoid being recognized, and sneakily spies on them to measure Connor's height for his boss' costume. Amaya turns around, and she is shocked when she sees Robot. Though a little bit suspicious, she does not recognize him because of his disguise. She then continues the game, as Connor and Greg move forward and Robot continues to sneak towards Connor. Amaya again turns around, but she catches Robot behind Connor, as he is trying to measure his height. Robot then flees, and the three kids try to catch him, but he manages to get away from them. The kids then quickly realize that Romeo is up to no good. That night, the narration sequence starts as Connor, Amaya and Greg transform into the PJ Masks as they head to their Headquarters. Catboy picks the Cat-Car, and the team heads outside their HQ to find Romeo. When they arrive at his location, they find him in his lab. Just then, when Catboy tries to stop him, Romeo targets his new invention, the Vacuum of Doom, towards him, and fires it. It steals Catboy's powers, and he becomes powerless. Without his powers, he won't be able to run fast, use his Cat Stripes, or jump higher. In response, Owlette and Gekko chase Romeo; however, as Gekko attempts to climb onto his lab, he falls off. Owlette catches him, only for her to lose control of her flight. As they are about to fall on the ground, Catboy manages to catch them in time with his Cat-Car. They both thank him, but Catboy is very upset about his powers being stolen by Romeo, and thinks he is now a regular kid in a costume. Owlette comforts him and tells him not to worry, that they will get his powers back from Romeo. She then flies up and uses her Owl Eyes, and finds Romeo's lab in a distance. When the PJ Masks get there, they see Robot making a Catboy-like costume for Romeo, but Romeo doesn't like the look of how Robot made it. Upon seeing it, the PJ Masks laugh. While Romeo is complaining to Robot about his ugly costume, an invisible Gekko sneaks in to get the orb that is filled with Catboy's powers; however, he soon gets caught, as the costume that Romeo throws away lands on him. Thinking fast, he immediately tosses it to Owlette, but Robot grabs her foot, causing her to drop the orb. Catboy tries to catch his powers inside the orb, but fails. Romeo obtains his powers again and then flees away with Robot. Catboy is very upset again from being powerless, which causes him to think that he is no longer a hero and therefore not a PJ Mask, but Owlette tells him that he saved her and Gekko earlier, and that he is still a superhero even without powers. Catboy agrees, and the trio then continues to stop Romeo. As the team catches up to the villains, using the Catapult function, Catboy makes his Cat-Car block Romeo's lab's pathway. Romeo uses his invention and fires it towards Owlette, but Catboy shields her. The Vacuum of Doom zaps him, but nothing happens to him, much to Romeo's anger. Romeo attempts to steal Owlette and Gekko's powers, but Catboy blocks his way and later causes him to stumble by his foot. Robot tries to help his boss, only for Owlette to make him hit himself, but he also accidentally hits Romeo's lab. The orb containing Catboy's powers falls to the ground, but Catboy catches it on time. When he grabs it, the orb breaks, and his powers are brought back to him; Catboy now has his powers back. As Robot hops away with Romeo, the villain swears that he will get them next time. The PJ Masks win and pose their victory. The next day, it is Connor's turn to be it in the "Red Light, Green Light" game. Amaya and Greg joke at him with a tag, and they all laugh together. *''You don't need superpowers to be a superhero.'' *Romeo introduces his Vacuum of Doom. *This is the second episode where Romeo steals a PJ Masks member's powers. **The first time was in "Owlette of a Kind". *Robot becomes the second sidekick to appear in the daytime. **The first were Luna Girl’s moths. *This is the first episode where PJ Robot does not appear. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Justine Cheynet-written Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo